


sound of love.

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Week, F/F, Fluff, Rainy day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: hi hi it’s Kit! :) i didn’t feel like participating in Diakko week but i’ve decided why not just do one work? so, i whipped something up for this rainy day prompt!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sound of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi it’s Kit! :) i didn’t feel like participating in Diakko week but i’ve decided why not just do one work? so, i whipped something up for this rainy day prompt!

_Rain and Love_

_come with full force,_

_affecting everything in the way, and leave,_

_taking everything with it._

* * *

Dark. Gloomy. Grey. That’s what it feels like when it rains. 

The sky claps its mighty roar, silencing the world, creating an indulgence towards people who love rain. 

Like Akko. 

Diana couldn’t help but watch her play outside in the rain wearing nothing but a raincoat and boots. She watched, the rain tickling the brunettes nose as she moves around - like she was doing choreography but really, it wasn’t.

It was gentle. Calm. Something she never believed Akko could do. 

It was beautiful. Majestic. Something she always showed to swoon Diana without even knowing. 

It was if the rain dulled out all noises but the girls laugh. So contagious like the flu. Akko was the flu, and Diana was the victim. 

She was mesmerized by the girls every movements that her breath hitched upon seeing another smile across the brunettes face when their eyes met. 

She was captivated by a feeling of warmth swarm her body. And it kept getting closer. Closer. Until it was in front of her. 

“Quite a nice day outside, isn’t it darling?” 

“Hehe, you’re so silly Diana.”

Diana smiled and cupped her lovers face. Their faces moved closer and closer, inches apart from each other, and it was as if the rain even silenced itself when their lips met. 

Dark. Gloomy. Grey. That’s what it felt like whenever it rained. 

Although, maybe it wasn’t _so_ bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at trying to sound poetic. i don’t think it worked hehe...
> 
> the poem at the beginning was not mind :) i couldn’t find the original poet but it stood out to me from the rest of them. i love it so much, so i decided to write a narrative on it.


End file.
